rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Белиал
thumb|Белиал с Фьерной Белиал — архидьявол, лорд четвертого слоя Баатора в системе D&D. Его также называют Лордом Четвертого, Лордом Боли и Страданий. Формально, он не является владыкой Флегетоса, так как официально им правит его дочь Фьерна. Происхождение Белиал, чье имя переводится как «бесполезный», появляется в христианских и иудейских апокрифах как демон с тем же именем. История публикаций Белиал был впервые описан в статье Гэри Гигакса "From the Sorcerer’s Scroll: New Denizens of Devildom, " в Dragon #75 (TSR, 1983). Он также появляется в оригинальном Monster Manual II (1983).1Домен Белиала был позже описан в статье Эда Гринвуда «The Nine Hells Part I» в Dragon #75 (1983). Белиал изначально не появился во второй редакции и в сеттинге Плэнскейп лордом Флегетоса была Фьерна. Позже ситуация была разъяснена в Guide to Hell (1999), где говорилось, что Белиал использовал свою дочь Фьерну в качестве подставного лица, чтобы сохранить свою власть после Расплаты. Но так как Фьерну не интересовала власть над слоем, то Белиал правил из-за трона. В третьей редакции Белиал появляется вместе с другими архидьяволами в Book of Vile Darkness (2002). Он также был детализирован позднее в Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells (2006). ''Monster Manual '' четвертой редакции отмечает, что Белиал и Фьерна по прежнему правят Флегетосом. Описание Белиал описывается как высокий темный гуманоид с небольшими рогами на голове, всегда одетый в царственные одежды и с рансером в руках. Он красивый и сексуальный с большими раскосыми глазами, тлеющими красным. Отношения Белиал является отцом Фьерны, нынешней официальной правительницы слоя, которая, как говорят, получила свое место в результате кровосмесительной связи с ним. Его консортом была Наоме, которая и посоветовала Белиалу поставить Фьерну вместо себя в качестве правителя Флегетоса после дней Расплаты, чтобы сохранить власть. У него союз с Телчуром, богом зимы Оэрта, как говорят, Белиал помог ему в заключении Ватуна. Белиал сохраняет крепкий союз с Баалзебулом. До Расплаты, он также был связан с Молохом и Зариель. Двое из первоначальных членов Темной Восьмерки, Заебос и Запан, служили ранее под его началом. Он являлся конкурентом Левистуса и противником Графини Ведьм до ее кончины. После вознесения Глации, архидьявол выбрал подход «подождать и посмотреть». В настоящее время он обеспокоен тем, что Фьерна выходит из-под его контроля, так как, после того как Глация стала Лордом Шестого, она стала более активно участвовать в делах своего слоя чем раньше. Культ Члены этого небольшого культа посвятили себя доминированию, обману, тайнам и обольщению. Его сторонники, как правило, больше заинтересованы в личной выгоде, чем политической коррупции, даже работая при дворе или другом учреждении. Интерьер храмов Белиала типично включает круговые алтари и черные свечи, размещенные в элегантных комнатах и мраморных залах. Декор всегда простой, но со вкусом. Жрецы Белиала спортивно-подтянутые, как правило с ухоженными бородами, одеваются в красное и чёрное, и владеют именным оружием своего господина, рансером. Белиал предоставляет своим почитателям домены Зла, Знания и Обмана. Его символом является пара красных, светящихся глаз на горизонтально расположенном рансере, всё изображение окружено красным хвостом, оканчивающимся дьявольской бородкой. Статистика (3.5ed) Aspect of Belial CR 21 LE Medium outsider (baatezu, evil, extraplanar, lawful) Init +10; Senses see in darkness; Listen +41, Spot +41 Aura fear (20 ft., DC 38) Languages Celestial, Common, Draconic, Infernal; telepathy 100 ft. AC 43, touch 19, flat-footed 37; Dodge, Mobility (+6 Dex, +2 armor, +3 deflection, +22 natural) hp 345 (30 HD); regeneration 5; DR 20/good and silver Immune fire, poison Resist acid 10, cold 10; SR 34 Fort +24, Ref +25, Will +25 Speed 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 60 ft. (perfect) Melee +3 fleshgrinding vile ranseur +42/+37/+32/+27 (2d4+15/×3 plus 1 vile extra 2 vile on a critical hit) or Melee 2 claws each +38 (1d4+8 plus 1 vile) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. (10 ft. with +4 ranseur) Base Atk +30; Grp +38 Atk Options Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Improved Disarm, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (charm monster) Special Actions Dark Speech, summon baatezu Spell-Like Abilities (CL 20th): At will —charm monster (DC 27), deeper darkness, geas/ quest, greater dispel magic, greater teleport, locate creature, locate object, major image (DC 26), see invisibility, suggestion (DC 26) 1/day —dominate monster (DC 32) Abilities Str 27, Dex 23, Con 25, Int 26, Wis 26, Cha 37 SA fear aura, spell-like abilities, summon baatezu Feats Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Dark Speech*, Dodge, Improved Disarm, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (charm monster), Vile Natural Attack (claws)*, Weapon Focus (ranseur) *Dark Speech appears in Book of Vile Darkness and is revised in Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss. If you don’t have either of those books, replace it with Ability Focus (fear aura). Vile Natural Attack is described in Book of Vile Darkness, and its effect is included in Belial’s claw attacks. Skills Appraise +28, Balance +21, Bluff +46, Concentration +27, Diplomacy +52, Disguise +31 (+33 acting), Escape Artist +19, Gather Information +46, Hide +26, Intimidate +48, Jump +30, Knowledge (arcana) +28, Knowledge (nobility and royalty) +28, Knowledge (religion) +28, Knowledge (the planes) +28, Listen +41, Move Silently +26, Search +28, Sense Motive +41, Spellcraft +30, Spot +41, Survival +8 (+10 on other planes or to follow tracks), Tumble +41, Use Rope +6 (+8 bindings) Possessions +3 fleshgrinding vile ranseur*, ring of protection +3, amulet of natural armor +1, bracers of armor +2 *The fleshgrinding and vile weapon properties are defined in Book of Vile Darkness. If you don’t have that book, replace them with unholy and human bane. Fear Aura (Su) At the end of each of Belial’s turns, creatures within 20 feet of him must succeed on DC 38 Will saves or be panicked for 10 rounds. The save DC is Charisma-based. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected by Belial’s aura for 24 hours. Regeneration (Ex) Good weapons, and spells and effects with the good descriptor, deal normal damage to Belial. If Belial loses a limb or body part, the lost portion regrows in 1d6 minutes. Belial can reattach the severed member instantly by holding it to the stump. Summon Baatezu (Sp) Three times per day, Belial can automatically summon five barbazu, five hamatulas, or one pit fiend. This ability is the equivalent of a 9th-level spell (CL 20th). Категория:Архидьяволы